Sister?
by DayyDreamer
Summary: Lettys sister turns up out the blue, but there's more to her than the labels and makeup. Whats she hiding? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first Fast and Furious fan fic. Please read and review or i simply won't continue. Thankyou.

She looked at the crumpled paper in her hand once more and checked the address. This is it she thought as she made her way up the drive Gucci cases in tow. She raised her perfectly manicured finger to press the bell. A tall, muscular scruffy looking guy answered the door, she vaguely remembered him but it didn't really matter anyway.

'Hey, I'm looking for Letty.' She asked as she removed her Armani sunglasses from her face she almost laughed as she remembered how she'd sent Connor around town looking for them with a picture from a magazine.

'Who's asking?' the guy growled. Inwardly he was just hoping it wasn't another jumped up old skank proclaiming they were pregnant again with Dom's kid, Letty wouldn't be able to cope with it for second time even if the girl was only after a bit of cash. He took her in with a single glance her hair was brown and long ending by the look of things just above her bum she was lightly tanned and seemed to have a confidence about her – she didn't look like a skank but the suitcases told a different story.

'Does that matter? Is she here or not?' the girl retaliated.

Something wasn't right here; following his instincts he answered 'Nah, wrong house.' He went to close the door but he wasn't quick enough she wedged her foot in the doorway.

'Since when did Letty care who called on her?' the girl almost shouted 'I'm Nicole for Gods sake her sister.'

Opening the door back up he yelled of Letty, this girl sure as hell didn't look like Letty's sister. He looked her over once more, the low-cut skinny jeans, vest top and heels shouted girl from the valley to him.

'Yo?' Letty appeared in the doorway fresh faced with Dom by her side. 'What's up?'

Vince turned and pointed 'This lass here reckons she's your sister-'

'Less of the 'reckoning' please' Nicole bit in 'This girl here is your sister.' She continued in her best valley girl accent.

'Nic?' Letty queried 'What you doing here girl?'

'Ermm..' Nicole looked down at her feet, for the first time since she'd arrived she felt nervous 'I err.. wondered if I could crash here for a while?'


	2. Chapter 2

Letty stared at her sister, they had never got on but she could hardly turn her away from her door.

'Sure. Vince, grab her bags.' She replied 'Nicole this is Dom as I'm sure you'll remember and Vince his friend.'

'Heyy.' Nicole answered as Dom offered his hand and she shook it.

'Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys.' Letty turned and gestured for her to follow 'Guys.' She announced entering a large lounge like area 'This is Nicole my sister she's going to be crashing with us for a bit.'

Leon and Jesse spun around almost immediately; damn right they wanted to see what Letty's sister looked like. But this Nicole was far from what they were expecting. Jesse recognised her straight away.

'Oh my god Jesse!' Nicole squealed excitedly 'Look at you! I didn't realise you would be here.'

'Nic.' Jesse hugged her tightly 'Aaah look at you just as I remember little Miss Prima Donna!' he stood back for a moment and took her in only to then resume hugging her.

'Okay. Okay Jesse. My turn.' Leon forced Nicole into an embrace. 'Leon. Nice to meet you. Although I must say you're not quite what I expected' He said sneaking in a glance at Letty. She pulled a face in return.

'You mean Letty told you about me?' Nicole asked surprised.

'Not exactly.' Leon admitted wondering what type of hole he'd dug himself into 'But we knew who you were' he lied.

'Yea right.' Nicole thought silently, Letty and her had very rarely had anything which resembled a relationship which was partially the reason she had turned up here now – no one knew they were sisters.

'Mia!' Nicole heard her sister shouting.

'Mmm..' a slim, attractive brunette girl entered the room.

'This is my sister Nicole. Nicole, Mia.' Letty introduced 'Mia, Nicole.'

'Hi. So your Letty's sister?' Mia smiled warmly nice to meet you.

'Impressive huh! Who would have thought Letty would have such a pretty little sister?' Nicole heard a low voice say from behind, she turned to find the tall shaggy looking guy from the front door. She remembered him perfectly now.

'Aww, Vince something's never do change. I mean honestly I thought after all these years you would have got yourself a hair cut!' She laughed whole heartedly.

Vince grinned 'And here's me thinking you'd forgot all about me, eh.'

Mia looked on at the scene with interest since the last heist the team had been lying low and just racing nothing more they didn't need anything more – they were set for life almost. But this girl in front of her yelled drama to Mia in more ways than one, the designer clothes and fake nails weren't fooling her, she wondered what Brian would think.

Nicole sat for hours answering questions, chatting and getting to know the guys, she felt comfortable around them. It was easy and natural but Mia made her weary. Nicole remembered her from when they were younger yet now she seemed to possess an ability to see right through Nicole's act and something told her she'd have to play her cards extremely close to her chest and find a place to stay quickly. She liked Mia, but she couldn't afford to let anyone get involved least of all her sisters friends. This arrangement was temporary, just until she found her feet. Looking around she smiled and tried to stifle a yawn to no avail. Letty noticed, she'd been watching with interest the display of emotions across Nicole face.

'Come on girl, you must be tired travelling all that way from New York.-' Letty mentioned conversationally not that she believed any of it at all 'I'll show you your room.'

Nic, followed her sister quietly up the stairs where she led her to a room with a double bed.

'This is my room; I've got most the things I need. I'm just across the hall if you need me. But we're heading out soon.' Letty told her.

'Thanks for this Let. It means a lot.' Nicole smiled.

'No problem. How longs a while though Nic, I need to know.' She responded

'A week, maybe two max.' Nicole answered honestly.

'Okay. The bathrooms across the hall and there are towels in that drawer if you need one. I'll see you in the morning.' She left Nicole standing in the room nervously, her sister didn't believe her and to be honest she hadn't expected her to, but it was the only the place she'd be safe, it was the only place where nobody knew her.

Opening her cases she pulled out a track suit and some short pajamas with a hoody. She grabbed her cosmetics case and headed the the bathroom, she'd have to do without drying her hair tonight, she couldn't be bothered and tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Letty and Dom stood in the kitchen.

'Whats up baby? You haven't been right since your sister turned up.' Dom asked honestly pulling her to him.

She looked up into his eyes 'I don't know, something isn't right. why would she travel from New York to see me? Why not one of her society friends? You know how much she hates me Dom.' she gazed out of the window intently 'She's in trouble, that's the only reason i could think for turning up here.'

'Trouble?' Dom looked confused

'Its the only thing that makes sense. Look at her that's not the girl i used to live with - i know my parents spoilt her but by no means who they buy her all that designer stuff, she had a big enough head as it was and a range rover? - where the hell did she get that from?'

'Its a nice car though. I mean not to street race, but to drive.' Dom mentioned.

'Dominic, please for once use your head.'

'Look babes, if she's in trouble she'll tell you eventually. She won't right now for the exact reason you just mentioned - you hated each other, you're too different.' He pulled her to him tightly. 'As long as she's here shes alright.'

'That's what worries me' Letty thought. They couldn't have more trouble at their door than they already had. Maybe she'd ring her mum tomorrow, or maybe not that might look more suspicious. Nicole hadn't come from New York she knew that much. She had to find out what was going.


End file.
